vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deckard Shaw
Summary Deckard Shaw is the older brother of Owen Shaw and a former British military officer and MI6 operative turned mercenary. A supporting character in The Fast and the Furious franchise, Deckard sought to avenge his then-comatose brother Owen, following his defeat at the hands of Dominic Toretto and his crew and thus killed Han Seoul-Oh. He was later arrested and relocated to a maximum security prison by Diplomatic Security agent Luke Hobbs. Following his arrest, he is later recruited by Mr. Nobody to aid Dominic's crew in apprehending Dominic when it's believed he allied himself with Cipher, a terrorist who used his brother for her personal gain. Eventually, he and Owen managed to infiltrate Cipher's plane, save Dom's son Brian and return him back to Dom. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B. At least 9-A with bombs and preparation Name: Deckard Shaw Origin: The Fast and the Furious Gender: Male Age: 45 as of Hobbs and Shaw Classification: Human, Former Special Air Forces agent operative, fugitive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Expert Martial Artist, Pressure Point Strikes, Master tactician, survivalist and escapist, expert acrobat and parkourer, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Fire Manipulation (With fire-based weapons), Extreme Pain Tolerance (Can withstand being electrocuted with enough power to kill a human for several minutes and still remain fine) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Fought on equal grounds with and almost overwhelmed Dom. Dug into solid asphalt and concrete with just metal rods in his fight with Dom. Stalemated Hobbs multiple times. Easily defeated two Eteon operatives, who smashed holes into concrete walls. Traded blows with Brixton, who can destroy armored cars with his punches and is bulletproof, and drew blood from him). At least Small Building level with bombs and preparation (Destroyed the Toretto-O'Conner family house, blew up cars, aircrafts, a building floor and massive portions of a militarized hospital prison) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Can do the same feats as and fight on par with Dom and Hobbs. Can also outmaneuver his vehicles away from GAU-8 Avenger rounds and view them in slow motion, with GAU-8 rounds being this fast). Subsonic with most vehicles. Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with most firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Dom and Hobbs multiple times, can snap necks, casually flipped an heavily-armored guard by hitting him with a baton. Also briefly held his own against Brixton, who can move cars with his bare hands) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Traded blows with Dom, Hobbs and Brixton) Durability: At least Wall level (Survived being in the middle of a collapsing building without a single scratch on him. Took not one, but two direct crashes with Dom and was completely uninjured. Has consistently taken multiple brutal beatdowns from Dom and Hobbs. Also survived being beat down by Brixton), higher with armor Stamina: Incredibly High (Has no regards for his own health and will remain insensitive to all kinds of pain) Range: Standard melee range normally. Several meters with shotguns. Several hundreds of meters with firearms. Several kilometers with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: Several handguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, explosives, a massive variety of cars and anything he can get his hands on. Intelligence: Gifted. Deckard is an extremely experienced combatant with years of military service. Managed to single-handedly wipe out a militarized hospital prison within a few minutes, all just to visit his then-comatose brother Owen Shaw. Deckard is quick on his feet and adapts to situations quickly. He's also a skilled in piloting a glider and a competent driver. Unlike Dom and Hobbs, Deckard remains unyieldingly calm even during the heat of intense situations, never losing his cool no matter the cost, which is why he is usually much more successful in his work than the other two. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill most men on his level. Will put himself in harms' way to protect his loved ones. Has some kind of love-hate relationship with his brother Owen and also seems to have temperamental issues when things don't go his way. Has an intense hatred against Hobbs and will refuse to co-operate with him, but this doesn't affect his ability to work flawlessly in unison when needed, and this does not impact his experience. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: John Wick (John Wick) John Wick's Profile (Both had handguns and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Drivers Category:Mechanics Category:Hackers Category:Rich Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Snipers Category:Pressure Point Users